


The Letter Never Sent

by CosmicBrownie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander cheats on Eliza with John, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Letter fic, M/M, Sad, laurens interlude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: “Send word to Lieutenant John Laurens of today’s victory at Yorktown.” Hamilton ordered, marching up to the messenger.George nodded eagerly, setting down his beer and putting on his cap.Alexander seized him by the shoulder as he turned swiftly to go. “And,” he said, taking out the letter from his coat and nervously handing it to the boy with a tender smile. “Would you give him this? It’s very important.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	The Letter Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I had to of course sacrifice SOME historical accuracy for the sake of this fic, but I tried to really base it off of The Battle of Yorktown.

_October 18th, 1781_  
_My dearest, John,_  
_It is with a heavy heart that I write to you tonight. The battle here in Yorktown rages on, and I fear the worst for my battalion, and for myself. Tomorrow, my fate might be sealed, for I plan to make some risky choices, which may turn out to be some grave and deadly mistakes._  
_John, I want you to know how deeply you have affected me throughout my life. I have met no other who has quite made my bosom swell like you have, burned such passion in me like you have, or captured my every thought. Not even my dear Eliza has made such an impact on me. Those nights we shared in bars and in my study, drinking and rambling about revolutions and...well, as you know, discussing other affairs in the candlelight, are very precious to me. You are precious to me._  
_I wish that once more I may look upon your smiling face. Upon your freckles, and your glowing expression, and look into those gorgeous eyes._  
_But alas, I must expect to become a sacrifice to this revolution we began. So before I might regretfully meet the heavens soon, I wish to write to one more time and say what has been on my mind since I met you all those years ago._  
_John, I feel for you something quite...powerful. Something special. John Laurens, I-_

Hamilton couldn’t quite finish his thought before his tent was brushed open. “Mister Hamilton?” the messenger squeaked to him. He was disheveled looking from days of running for around the battle, and still he got nervous talking to those in command. He clutched his burgundy cap in hands, his shaggy blond hair on display.

Hamilton grinned at the familiar boy. “Hello, George. What is it?” he asked, folding up the letter he was writing and dipping his quill back in its ink.

“General Washington for you.” he announced, smiling back at the officer and then ducking out of the way.

Hamilton sat up in his chair as George Washington entered, followed by his friend, Marquis de Lafayette. “Sir.” he said, raising his arm to salute him. “Lafayette.” He addressed, which was returned by a warm, but strained smile. The three of them were tired and stressed beyond their limits.

“At ease, son. I’d like to discuss the strategy you posed to Lafayette before. He says you might be onto something.” George said, pacing out of habit but still facing him.

Alex shoved the letter into his coat and replied “Of course. Here’s the plan...”

-

Alexander was ecstatic. He had stopped screaming and hugging his friends and fellow soldiers an hour ago, but still he felt so happy that he couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. But from the searing pain emitting from his shoulder wound, which for the most part he’d ignored, he knew that his stupendous victory was reality.

He couldn’t believe that they had won. Their country was finally free from the British. Their people were finally citizens of their own nation. Finally, he could stop fighting and return home. Return home to his dear wife and be there to meet his son. Finally, the revolution he had helped begin so long ago was won.

He thought about those songs they would sing in the bar about revolution, and that revolutions legacy. How those nights and those ideas would be remembered and retold forever. He thought about Lafayette and Mulligan, who were both probably celebrating now. He thought about Laurens-

Laurens.

Oh my god, Laurens, Alexander thought. He needs to know about the victory here!

He brushed past soldier after soldier celebrating, trying to talk to or embrace him and rushed into his tent. Removing the scribbled letter from the night before and a new set of parchment onto his desk, he got to work writing his next draft.

_October 19th, 1781_  
_My dearest, John,_  
_I write to you today with the happiest of news. Today, we have finally reigned victorious. Today, we have finally won the battle we begun so long ago. Today, here, in Yorktown, we triumphed!_  
_John, I was not sure before this if I would live to see tomorrow. And that thought scared me. Not for the sake of myself, but for the reason that I may never see you again._  
_John, I think our feelings and years we have shared are quite special, and I want to cherish that for the rest of my life. But of course, I have a wife and a son to return home to now._  
_Still, life will not be worth living if I do not spend one more night with you in my embrace, Laurens. So please, rejoice in our victory with me soon, before I return to my wife and a normal domestic life in our new country. Please come let me see you again._  
_John, I am so happy that I have known you all of these years. I care for you more deeply than any man I’ve ever known._  
_John, I love you._  
_Yours, Hamilton_

Alexander looked over his letter. His eyes lingered on his final line, before he folded it up. Confidence and happiness rose from out of his chest, radiating off of him from head to toe. He was ready.

Now, he thought as he left his tent, I just need to find my messenger.

His eyes scanned the celebratory crowd, trying to find his target. Then suddenly, he spotted a little Burgundy cap over the crowd. George!

He rushed over, and called to him. “George!” he yelled, to which the boy turned to face him. He wore a wide smile, and was drinking with some soldiers. Hamilton hated to ruin their fun, but it was of course still George’s job, and this matter was of the upmost urgency.

“Send word to Lieutenant John Laurens of today’s victory at Yorktown.” Hamilton ordered, marching up to the messenger.

George nodded eagerly, setting down his beer and putting on his cap.

Alexander seized him by the shoulder as he turned swiftly to go. “And,” he said, taking out the letter from his coat and nervously handing it to the boy with a tender smile. “Would you give him this? It’s very important.”

-

George had been riding for two days. He had stopped only to give his horse Lucky a break, or to sit for a moment, or eat, or relieve himself. He had been rushing ever since he left to make it to the Combahee River in South Carolina and send Laurens his message. He knew how important it was to stop the fighting. And so he hadn’t stopped for a second, even at any towns, to waste time.

And oh how tired that made him.

He felt his heavy eyelids begin to shut. And soon, the weak feeling in his limbs and the numb sensation on his behind began to overwhelm him.

George knew he had to hurry. Still, a nap couldn’t hurt.

He stopped by the side of the dirt road, heading into the group of trees there. He tied Lucky to a large one, and leaned against the tree next to it, drifting off in only a moment.

-

When George awoke to the morning light shining on his face, he stretched and stood. He would need to resume his mission at once.

He scanned the area, and looked to the tree where he had tied his horse to before. Only, now there was only a tree, and no horse.

“Lucky?” He called, worried. “Lucky?!” He searched the area for the next hour, to no avail.

Oh no, he thought. This is bad.


End file.
